An Alternate JN Story
by Gommodore64
Summary: As Jimmy moved to Phoenix AZ for his freshman year, he meets someone who will turn his world around. Whether it's for the better or for the worse is unknown to him at this point in time.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

 **AN: Jimmy recently moved from Retroville, Texas to Phoenix, Arizona and is going to start his freshman year. While everyone he knows is left behind in Texas, he's yet to know Cindy in this story as he will meet her in Phoenix. Sadly, Carl, Sheen and the rest of his friends will not have major roles in the story for the first few chapters. Like other stories, Jim has gotten rid of the soft-serve hairdo, and went for more of a natural look. His head as also become more proportional with the rest of his body as he grew. That being said, let's begin.**

 **8-8-15**

I can't believe I have to move right when freshman year is starting. Dad said that he got a high-paying promotion here, but they didn't need him back in Retroville, so he had to move here to get the promotion. I always thought I was gonna spend my high school years with my two close friends, Carl and Sheen. Not to mention Nick. We pratically became brothers on our adventures together. I also kinda miss Libby. When no one else would give me advice that worked, she found a way to. If there was one person I will not miss whatsoever, it's Betty. She cheated on me in 8th grade year and used me only to get good grades. Oh well... I can only hope that high school here will work decently at the very least.

So school is starting in a couple hours and I needed to get ready. Luckily, I had a device that could get me dressed up and ready to go in just a matter of seconds. As I walked out of the house (after saying goodbye to my parents and Goddard of course, I saw the bus at the end of the road picking people up. I was at the other end of the neighborhood. Guess it's time to activate the Speed Shoes 2.0. I made the first one back in 5th grade when I was trying to win against Sheen on track at one point. Let's just say it didn't end well. These were modified, so I could slowdown whenever I felt the need to. I was sprinting rediculously fast as the bus doors began to close. In a heartbeat, I made it on the bus with barely any space to squeeze through the door. I deactivated the shoes just in case and it turned back into normal shoes and sat in one of the seats catching my breath and looking outside.

"Cutting it kinda close, eh speedster?" I heard a feminine voice right next to me.

"Huh?" I turn around to see a girl with blond hair in a ponytail, green shirt and eyes, and blue jeans. She looked a bit mad for some reason. "Ahhh! Where'd you come from!?" I ask in a startled manner.

"I was sitting here until you blazed here out of nowhere." She said. "As soon as you slowed down, I saw you just suddenly sit right next to me of all seats."

"Oh I did?" I facepalmed in emberassment. This wasn't how I expected today to go. "L-listen, I-"

"You just had to take the spot next to me and nearly squish me you creep!"

I started to get angry a bit now. "Look, I was about to apologize. I didn't know!"

"Yeah right! Listen. I'm not a force you'd wanna recon with again. Since you only just met me, I'll let you go. I warn you: Next time, you won't be so lucky." Cindy warned me as I walked towards a seat near the back.

I still felt mad and it didn't feel right unless I at least did a quip. "Yeah that's great. I feel real scared Tinker Bell." As soon as I sat down in an empty seat, I could hear laughter.

"Ha! Nice!" I heard a man across the seat say.

"Thanks. I have my moments." I say in pleasure.

"Got me cracking up. I do warn you though. I remember her from middle school. Crossing her is the last thing you'd wanna do." he said. "What's your name by the way?"

"The name's Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm Sean!" He said as we shook hands. He was a short height of 5'2, had brown hair and light skin, and was a bit scrawny, but looked like someone who could run. At this time he was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. As I got to know him on the bus, I found out that he likes cars a lot, and that he wants to get one as soon as he gets a license next year. I guess I have my first acquaintance. Not sure how I feel about the first person though. I didn't even get her name.

The first class I have is Sports Conditioning, reccomended by my parents, so I could work out. As we were in the weight room, the coach told us to get into groups of three to work out in our groups with one of them being the leader. I managed to pair myself with 2 guys which were kinda like the misfits of the class from what I could tell. The first one was a sophomore, a year older than me, by the name Josh. He was slightly taller than me at 5'11, has a military hairstyle, wears a pair of square glasses, and at this point in time wearing gym clothes and has light skin color. He's feels pround of the country. Almost too proud sometimes. He does want to join the military Next up was Kyle, who was about my age of 14 and is a bit too pale and skinny. He wants to be a PC mechanic when he graduates and is into basically what any nerd would be into. I worked out with them and we talked for a bit as we worked out. Since Josh was the oldest out of the three of us, he was the leader. He acted like a drill sargent, though was a bit more fair. Those two seemed nice for the most part.

Next class, was AP Algebra. Since my coach kept us after the bell, I had to sprint all the way to my next class. I would use the speed shoes again, but since the school is packed, I don't want to run into anyone. I managed to somehow get there a few seconds before the bell rang. I looked around for my seat and sat down. I started to relax for a short bit, until...

"You again? Why are you in this class?" I heard a familiar voice next to me.

I flinched. It was the girl from the bus. Admittingly she did intimidate me, but I'm not gonna let her know that. "In case you were wondering, I take AP classes and I have an I.Q. of 210."

"Nice try defending yourself. I can already tell you're scared of me." She said. I was getting a bit riled up already since I actually was honest about that.

"What makes you think I'm afraid of you?" I ask bravely.

"Well for one thing, you're sweating like crazy, and you flinched when I got your attention. Seems like I left an impression." She stated with a smirk.

I'm not having any of this. Time to shift things in my favor. "I don't know what you're thinking. I just ran all the way across campus. And you haven't left an impression. I don't know anything about you. Not even your name." I say all with a smirk.

She looked shocked. Maybe what Sean said was right. People usually didn't mess with her. Guess there's a first time for everything. "Uh... I mean the name's Cindy, Cindy Vortex. And I suggest you stop being cocky while talking to me since I'm actually the smartest one here!"

"We'll see about that." I say.

"Hello class," the teacher said. "My name is Mr. Wolf and I'll be teaching AP Algebra. Since this is an AP class, I am gonna be giving you all a 20 question quiz to see what you all know so far. I suggest you all give a good first impression."

The entire class took a test. I wasn't gonna lose. As time passed everyone got their tests handed back. I managed to get a 100%. Apparently, she managed to as well. We were also the only ones who perfected the test.

"Hm... I guess we both won this time." I say thoughtfully.

"Yeah I guess we did..." Cindy stated. Then all of a sudden she grabbed my shirt and pulled me nearly off my desk so she could whisper to me. "I don't know what you're up to, but I want you to stop what you're doing so I can win. I'm the smartest one here and I don't want you to get in my way. Got it!?"

"Wow, for someone who tied 100% of the test with someone else, you sure are acting like a sore loser." I shot back, still whispering so no one would hear.

She looked like she was about to slap me, but suddenly she slightly smiled. "You have a lot of courage to go up against me. Not many do, so I'll give you that. You also seem smart too so you're not all bark and no bite. What happened just now is a spark of what you'll expect in the future."

"W-What do you mean?" I question where this will end up.

"It means...N-Neutron that a rivalry has kindled between us, and that this year will be a constant competition to see who will do better, which will obviously be me." Cindy said as she read my name on the paper.

"First off, why'd your refer to me by my last name. 2nd, I'm the smarter one." I say slightly gloating.

"Would you bet on it?" Cindy asked with a smirk as she put her hand out.

"You're on!" I say shaking hands. Little did I know that this would be the start of a crazy year...

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. My One Weakness

Chapter 2: My One Weakness...

 **9-21-15**

The whole school year was a competiton at almost every class. AP Biology, AP History, etc. I won most and Cindy only won a few... Okay it was more of a 60:40 ratio on average, it ultimately depended on the day. Things were going in my favor today until...

I walked out of AP Spanish 1 alongside Cindy. Apparently, we have every class together with the exception of PE. We both were on our way to AP English, the last period of the day.

"Take that! I beat you in Spanish!" I heard her say. "Now I demand the money you have so fork it over!"

"Not so fast Vortex! I still won Biology and we tied in History!" I retort.

"Ah, but you forget. The bet was exclusive to Spanish." Cindy stated in a matter-of-fact fashion.

I was about to give it, but then I thought otherwise. "How about a counter-offer?" I asked. "We have one last class left. It'll be a double or nothing sort of deal."

"Alright, but you better have 40 bucks when I win then!" She said.

"IF you win, which will never happen." I state back.

"I just did in Spanish and I nail English as a subject." I fell silent after hearing that. I'm not ready to admit that I wasn't perfect in English. I was good with spelling, grammar and all that. It's just that my mind doesn't come up with any good stories to write on paper. We walked inside the classroom and I was seated behind her.

The exam started and I didn't want to lose. I struggled to think of a good story, but I couldn't come up with everything. About an hour passed and... let's just say it didn't end well. I had to find some way for Cindy to not find out, to save the emberassment.

"Okay class, trade your tests with your partners." The teacher said. Cindy almost immediately snatched my test and thrusted me hers. "You better not cheat your way out of this one." she said.

I graded hers honestly and she got it 110% correct due to going a page and a half. I barely did it with 3 quarters of a page. I was screwed. I didn't know what'd she would think of my story. "Tsk tsk tsk. Neutron. I knew I was better than you in English, but this is pitiful."

"Ugh... what did I get?" I ask quietly.

"48% according to the standards. Wow, did the genius lose his smarticles?" Cindy said laughing as we were leaving the classroom.

This was emberassing. "OK! OK! STOP IT!" I said in vain.

"Oh is the almighty Jimmy Neutron's ego struck? What have I done!?" She said faceciously all the while laughing.

"Just tell me what you want since you won..." I say in a low seething tone.

"Well aren't you gonna fork over the money or am I gonna have to take it from you?" Cindy asked. I then took out my wallet and gave her $40 as promised.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Vortex," I say still seething.

"Don't get mad at me, you brought this upon yourself. If I'd known better I'd say you did this on purpose." Cindy said smiling.

I was now pissed. We were outside heading to the busses by now. I still had a chance of redemption, so I decided to throw a punch to her. Cindy dodged it and managed to roundhouse kick me in the back causing me to fall on the concrete. Cindy then looked at me still grinning.

"H-How did you know that..." I ask in shock.

"I guess I didn't mention that I'm a black belt." Cindy said in a matter-of-fact form.

"WHAT!?" My anger vanished in an instant. Cindy then laughed.

"Now you know what happens if you try attacking me." She said walking off to our bus.

"Yea..." I say walking to my bus putting a hand to my spine area in the process. She's tougher than I thought.

 **AN: I know it's been a while. I'll be more often from now on. Every chapter is every month in all of high school. Some chapters will be longer than others though. I'll also update another story of mine every 2 chapters of this story.**


	3. Friendly Competition

Chapter 3: Friendly Competition

 **10-23-15**

It's been a couple months since I got here. I do miss my friends back home, and I should probably skype them soon. I met more friends by the names of Chris and Isaac during lunch one day in September at the library. I was bored with nothing really to do at the time, so I walked over and saw them both playing some Uno. Isaac spoke a fake accent that he acquired from watching too much BBC as a preteen. He had tan hair and was a bit on the heavier side, but he was more of a husky look. He mainly talked about various franchises. Chris wears a fedora and a jean jacket on top of what he usually wears. He also has brown hair and a Zelda backpack. He displays a calm exterior except when he's joking around. While both of them are gamers, Chris has a passion to design and code video games. They're pretty nice, though they won't replace the likes of Carl, Sheen, Nick or Libby.

It was another day at school in the library after eating lunch. I met up with these two again and we would talk about numerous kinds of things while playing Uno. Lunch, alongside PE was sort of my escape from the constant competiton that I have with Cindy. While I don't hate her, we are constantly at each other's throats at every debate and competition. I'd one up her and she'd one up me. These bets are getting crazy and both of us are a little low on cash.

"So you're ready for the video game tournament guys?" Isaac asked as he placed a red 3 on the table. It was a Super Smash Bros. tournament he was talking about. Since a new version came out last year on 3DS and Wii U, it gained popularity in the gaming community. This tournament was gonna be after school today.

"You bet I am!" I responded as I put a red skip down causing to go straight back to Isaac. "I've been practicing for days."

"I'd like to see you win against me as Sonic." Isaac said who just put a red reverse going to Chris.

"Yeah right! I think I can take you both on as Ike and this isn't even a team tournament!" Chris said boldly as he just placed down a +4 blue in my direction. _Instant karma..._

"I'll have you both know I was a master at Villager before I even moved here." I said as I took the 4 cards from the deck all the while glaring at Chris who smirked.

That next period during my AP History we all struggled to stay awake during the documentary about Egyptian Pyramids, even the teacher fell asleep. I was on the brink of it too until I got a group text from Carl and Sheen.

 _ **Sheen: Yo Jimmy! When are we skyping tonite?**_

 _ **Carl: Yeah school's almost out and we wanna do it ASAP!**_

 _ **Jimmy: Can't do it anytime soon. For 1, I'm in a different time zone making it longer for you guys until I get out of school and 2, I got a video game tournament until 5:30 today (7:30 your time).**_

 _ **Carl: Oh okay Jim. Just be sure to text us when you're ready.**_

 _ **Sheen: Yea, and you better not forget about either!**_

 _ **Jimmy: You got it, now I gotta go since I'm in class and I'm pretty sure you are too!**_

 _ **Sheen: Aw man, ok. Later dude.**_

Seeing that we still have 40 minutes of the documentary left to go, and the fact that I know all this already, I decided to rest my head on my arms on the desk and take a nap...

I think I was asleep, because I jolted upright as I felt a jab to my side. I first looked to the clock to see there were 5 minutes left, but the documentary was still rolling. I then looked to my right to see Cindy laughing quietly not wanting to get in trouble.

"Why'd you do that!?" I whispered angerily.

"It seemed funny in my head and since I was bored and couldn't fall asleep, so I thought why not," Cindy said with a grin still on her face.

"Rrgh... If you weren't so formidible, I would've wiped that-" I mumbled.

"Would've wiped what?" Cindy asked apparently hearing me and most likely knowing what I meant.

"Umm... I would've... wiped the saliva off my desk, thatIjustrealizedwasnowthere." I said all too quickly.

"Uh-huh sure." Cindy said with a knowing look. "So, who were you texting on that phone earlier? Your girlfriend from back home?"

I was a bit hurt from that given what had happened months ago back in Texas. I know she didn't mean it in that way, especially since I never told her and I have no intentions to, but I decided to fake my emotions so she wouldn't pity me. "First off, whether I have a girlfriend or not is none of your business," I stated. "Secondly, I'm not telling you who I'm texting."

"Oh yeah and why not?" Cindy asked in a demanding fashion. She then reached for my phone, but I swiped it over. Out of nowhere, she went around my back and grabbed my phone that way.

"What the- HEY!" I said loudly, only to realize people were waking up, including the teacher.

"Wow, looks like someone couldn't keep quiet," Cindy quipped giggling. "Now let's see what messages you've been having lately..." Thankfully, she only read today's texts which contained Carl and Sheen only. "Yeah, you were right. And here I was thinking it was something important."

"Don't touch my phone again... you understand?" I said trying to keep my temper.

Clearly she got the message. "Okay okay geez. No need to be serious all the time ." With that I just rolled my eyes as class ended. 2 classes left until the tournament.

At last the school day ended with the video game tournament left to do. I was pretty excited for this. "Hey guys!" I said as I entered the classroom. One of the teachers let her room be used for it.

"Yo." Chris said. "Ready to lose?"

"How goes it?" Isaac said.

"Now now, I can only answer one question at a time," I joked. As the poles were getting set to go and the person that brought the game was hooking up the console to go with the TV (which looked like it was from the 90's). It was a Singles Elimination and I was looking to win. The prize would be a $50 Amazon Gift Card and the entry was $5. I was looking forward to this and I wasn't gonna let anyone get in my way.

And as if to respond to my internal bragging, Cindy stepped in. I was pretty shocked to see her of all people here. As soon as she saw me, her expression changed from a neutral to a smirk.

"Cindy?! What're you doing here?!" I asked surprised by the fact she's here.

"Well, I guess I'm not surprised that you'd be playing this tournament, considering that you're a nerd and I. I just didn't see you as a gamer." Cindy commented.

"You're one to talk." I said. "I thought you'd be the kind of person to do shopping and fashion stuff, when you're not doing athletic stuff."

"I only do that stuff when I have to," she said shrugging. "I'm also a low key gamer. If we fight each other, wanna do a bet?"

"What're the stakes?" I ask.

"Loser has to winner's homework for a week." Cindy said with a smirk.

"Deal!" I said shaking hands with her. I then looked at Chris and Isaac whom are curious as to who she is.

"Chris, Isaac, this is Cindy and vise versa." I addressed briefly as they exchanged glances.

A few minutes later while Cindy was on the other side of the room, I then saw Isaac and Chris laughing.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I ship it!" Isaac quietly said as he chuckled.

I then became wide-eyed for a split second. "Shut up." I said as I playfully punched his arm. "Anyway, best of luck to all of us."

It was the final round. Isaac lost against me and Chris lost against another guy who lost against Cindy. They would've left, but they wanted to cheer me on. To be honest, I needed the support. With how our victories and defeats fluctuate, I didn't know how this would turn out. It was my villager against her Link. No items. I did have one advantage though: I can pocket most of his attacks. Someone was actually streaming the whole tournament which was awesome. None of us spoke, the battle was that intense. It's been 8 minutes and we were both on our last lives. Either of us could be KO'd at any second, but we were determined to win. We were both near 300% damage in Final Destination. Her character, Link threw an arrow to try to shoot my character Villager down as he's flying with his balloons. He managed to pocket Link's arrow in the nick of time. I then waited for the right moment and then I returned the arrow making her character fly off the screen and that was the game.

I won the close game and people applauded. Cindy and I shook hands saying "good game" all the while. She then left not looking too happy. I then got my gift card and fist bumped my friends goodbye as I ran off to find her.

I then met her in the parking lot, where the activity buses would be. It was 5pm right now. I saw her sitting on one of the benches. I then approached her. "What do you want?" She asked in a not-to-happy mood.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Why? I lost," Cindy said.

"Because while I won, you made the game dangerously close. I thought I was gonna win much quicker than 9 minutes. You put up quite a fight and nearly took me out. Not to mention it was the final round."

"Well if you put it that way, it does make me feel better." She admitted. "It's just that I've never lost as often as I have to you, and even then you lost as much times as I have in these past few months."

"I guess we were fit to being rivals then." I said. "I never knew anyone else try so hard to 1-up me."

"Same here," she said. "You do a good job standing up to me when no one else would."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I tend to put being above others as a top priority. Many people feared me for that reason in middle school, though for the most part, people are letting bygones be bygones. I was raised this way and for that never had that many friends. I was destined to be so high, that I didn't know what else to do with my life." Cindy explained.

"I'm no expert when it comes to this kind of stuff, but my guess is to start living your life as your own and not someone else's," I suggest. "Or at least that's what I figure."

Cindy smiled and then did the unthinkable as she walked up and hugged me for a few seconds. "Thanks Neutron. I didn't expect you to be understanding."

"I try to sometimes," I say as we chuckle. "In case you wanna rematch, just let me know. I'll be waiting."

"It'll be hard to do that with all the added homework I now have to do." Cindy said and we both chuckle some more.

"HELLO MORTALS!" I hear Isaac say in the distance. I also see Chris with him too.

"What're you guys doing here?" I ask.

"I think you forgot that this is where the activity bus picks you AND us up." Chris says.

"Wow Neutron. I thought you would've known this at least since you are the self-proclaimed "boy genius"." Cindy quips with a smirk.

"I'd be the last person to know this especially since I moved here only months ago." I said in defense. We then see the bus turn in. It was just the 4 of us and a couple other people, because usually there's some sort of sports group, but they're not doing anything today.

"About that rematch..." Cindy said as we walk in the bus.

"You're on," I say pulling out my 3DS and I see the others do the same.

I was the 2nd to last stop before Isaac. I got off the bus walking straight back to the house.

"Hey sweetie," mom said, "Fried chicken is in the oven currently if you want that."

"Thanks," I say as I walk to the oven where dad is near.

"Howdy Jimbo," dad said. "How'd the gaming tournament go?"

"I won and got 50 bucks in Amazon money."

"Sweet! You gonna spend that on adding to my duck collection?" he said as he laughed.

"No way," I said also laughing as I got licked by Goddard.

After dinner, I walked up to my bedroom about to skype Carl and Sheen as promised.

"Hey Jim!" Carl said through the screen on my computer. "Long time no see."

"JIMMY IT'S 8PM OVER HERE!" Sheen said. "I KNEW YOU SAID THERE WAS A COUPLE HOUR DIFFERENCE BUT I EXPECT 7 AT THE LATEST!"

"Well I also had a tournament after school, so I got back around 6pm," I explained. "So how's Retroville holding up?" 

"Same old same old," Carl said.

"Yea..." Sheen started to say. "But there were 2 rumors going around."

"What're they?" I ask.

"First off, THE CANDY BAR'S RUMORED TO CLOSE IN A FEW WEEKS IF IT DOESN'T DO WELL BETWEEN NOW AND THEN!" Sheen complained.

"SHEEN! That wasn't what we were going to tell him (as important as it may be)." Carl said.

"What is it then?" I ask.

"Nick told us that Betty still has a thing for you and seems determined to come for you." Carl said.

"No way!" I say. "She had her chance before. I'm not gonna be cheated on again."

"She's a thot," Sheen said.

"Anyway," Carl said. "That's what Nick told her, but she seems insistent."

"Well you can send a direct message to her personally, that I have no interest in her whatsoever." I said.

We spent about an hour talking about Ultralord, the upcoming movie The Force Awakens, and how life's been between all of us. It got a bit late for them so they signed off around 8pm my time 10pm their time.

 **Please Review**


	4. Dodgeball And Concussion

Chapter 4: Dodgeball And A Concussion

 **11-13-15**

It was the last day of the week for me. That moment I had with Cindy was a nice moment, but it only happened once in a while, or at least that's what I figure. We got back to our bickering about things not too long after. At the gym (and obviously in our gym clothes), the coach had Josh, Kyle and I run laps, and then go into the gym for a game of dodgeball with the other class. I briefly left to use the restroom and then I'll meet the others in for dodgeball afterwards. 

I got out of the bathroom, and then I stroll back. I was in no hurry. Dodgeball was either fun or painful. Hopefully the rest of the class might have ended already. I peek the door open to get a look at hoping it's over. I see none other than Josh and Kyle among 2 others left. On the other side is what shocked me the most. I saw none other than Cindy and a group of about 6 other people. Wait a minute, is that Sean on Cindy's side? I'd call him a traitor, but it's the class. This looks tough. I see the game progress, and see Josh and Kyle being the only ones left, but they took down one other person.

As much as I didn't want to, I gotta help the others. I ran towards them as one of the guys threw a ball at Kyle, I managed to catch it at the last minute. "Need some assistance?" I said with confidence. "I got your backs!"

"Neutron? What are you doing here?!" Cindy asked shocked.

"I saw the event and just thought I'd join the fun," I say with a smirk. "Well, that and it's my class."

"Hey man, what's up?" Sean asked. "If it weren't for classes, I'd be on your side."

"Less talking, more firing," another guy said, as he threw a ball at our side, but was caught by Josh, so that meant it was our three against their four since the guy that threw it was now out. We threw every ball we could get our hands on. It pratically was a brawl at this point. Josh eventually got hit hard on the man's weak spot. Kyle also got hit in a rib. Sean purposefully threw a ball so that I could catch it. He then was selected to be out. Cindy and 2 other people (a tanned haired guy and a black and red haired girl), kept aiming at me and I kept dodging.

About a minute later, it was just the two of us. She and I kept throwing and dodging and people were either sitting on the edge of the seats, or felt sleepy since it was the first class. I on the other hand was tired for other reasons, and I suppose Cindy was too since we both were sweating.

"You... tired yet?" Cindy asks out of breath.

"Me? I'm... just warming up." I respond also out of breath.

I kept going for as long as I could, and she did too. Eventually, we both then threw a ball at the same time, causing it to collide with each other. Then I was caught off guard with the coach saying something to me loudly, and then a ball then coming out of nowhere and hitting my head, causing me to blur in vision.

I then hit the floor, my arms and legs lost strength for a second there. I heard voices fading out...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I wake up in the nurse office with a massive headache. I also see Josh, Sean and Kyle next to me.

"Ugh... What happend?" I ask in groggy manner. "How long was I out?"

"About 20 minutes," Kyle said.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Josh asks.

"I was playing dodgeball with you guys and suddenly... things went black," I explain.

Sean started nervously, "Yeah, um... About that..."

"The person you were going against hit you with a ball, you dodged it and bounced back towards you and hit you in the back of your head." Josh stated.

"Yeah, something like that." Sean said.

"Cindy..." I gritted my teeth.

"But wait, there's more." Kyle said. "I found this next to your backpack," he handed me an envelope.

I proceeded to open it. I started to read it.

 _Dear Jimmy,_

 _As competitive as I am, I had no intentions to hurt you. See, we both got heated up a bit. I meant to aim elsewhere. But hey, it could've been worse. It could've been your balls in pain right now. (_ I imagine a smirk on her face as she wrote that). _Anyway, if you haven't gotten memory loss and still remember me, I apologize. Huh, you'll never hear that from me often. Anyway get well soon._

 _Your rival,_

 _Cindy_

I'll never understand her...

 **To be continued...**

 **AN: Hey guys! Long time no see! This was supposed to come out back in August, but due to writer's block, being too lazy/busy, I never finished it until now. I do hope to make more soon, but don't bank on it. Please review!**


End file.
